THE WEEKEND
by snoochie76
Summary: Friday Saturday & Sunday are here the work week is over and guess who has a 4 day weekend. they venture out and do something new to both of them XXX ADULTS ONLY and I am going to try my hand at a chapter story wish me luck I hope you all enjoy:-)
1. Chapter 1

**THE WEEKEND**

 **Friday Saturday & Sunday**

I feel so much better now that everyone knows we are finally together Pen chirped out excitedly as she zipped her suitcase. Hey D when are you going to tell me where we are going she yelled as he came back in from running with clooney. You know I said it's a surprise so you just have to wait and see. He smacked her on the ass as he pulled his bags out of the closet and hit the shower. 90 minutes later she was being led blindfolded across the tarmac to Rossi private jet. Morgan was so glad they had a 4 day weekend ahead of them he planned a huge surprise for her they didn't have to report back to work until Tuesday morning. Just as the jet started to take off she was allowed to remover her blindfold. To see Morgan sitting in front of her with a glass of champagne for her put a huge smile on her face.

Please tell me where we are going I can't take it any more! All I know is you said pack for warm weather come on I can't take it now remember I very well could have poked around and found out on my own but I didn't. How bad do you want to know he asked her with a growl in his throat she instantly knew what he was getting at? So after a quick blowjob she wiped her mouth and he stood her up, as he caught his breath he took a deep breath and whispered we are going to special little inclusive resort in St. Thomas! She squealed and shrieked with delight. That's not the whole surprise missy you will the rest when we get there.

Before she knew it they pulling up to the resort the drive way just about snaked all the way up the side of a small mountain that looked out over the bluest water she could imagine. The 3 cruise ships that were docked way down below looked smaller and smaller, before she knew it she was in her suite on the balcony looking out over the pool area and that's when it caught her eye. Omg D she yelled come here now! He had just tipped the bellman, yes baby what's up? Uh why is there a couple fucking by the pool in broad daylight? She was red in the face but turned on all the same. That's the other surprise baby this is a sex resort. She took so long to respond he got nervous maybe this was a bit too far out for her, but he figured she would love it they always played with the idea of going to one. He was so deep in his over thinking brain he didn't see her slip out of her sundress. She had to snap her fingers to bring him back. He looked down at her and in that instant he knew he made the right move. He took her hand and led her back in to show her the rest of the suite. Every room they went into he took off an item of clothing as he explained to her that they didn't have to participate in any activities that she didn't feel comfortable or safe in her pleasure safety and happiness came first. She nodded that she understood. She slipped into a cute damn near sheer tank top and matching boy shorts and he put on a white Speedo that hugged his dick and balls he barely fit in it and she knew that when she picked it out, that's why she got it.

Just then it was a knock on the door ah ha that must be our tour guide he took her hand and off they went to see all the little treasure this resort had. 2 hours later they had seen all the resort had to offer the actives where off the hook freaky she whispered too him as they lounged at the bar. She noticed Morgan looking behind her. What are you staring at baby? She asked he simply said hey I was just trying to figure out how much of that sexy ass was going to hang out of the sex swing I booked for us tonight, but first we eat and drink and drink and drink she said. You know I am way more freaky when I am drunk and since we are here I am letting it all hang out with that she yanked her top off and dropped it right in front of his drink. She took the pineapple off her drink and rubbed it on her nipples and dared him to suck off the juices. He knew what was going to happen next just as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth she moaned and grabbed his head and then it happened. He got hard and grew right out of his Speedo! Room now he demanded. She pulled her left nipple out of his mouth and told him no. He looked at her like she was crazy she hopped off the stool and grabbed his hand and her top and said lets go I want to enter the wet tee shirt contest and you are going to enter the big dick contest and when we win both because we are fan freaking tastic then you are going to get me drunk and fuck me in that sex swing. Ok baby whatever you want lets live it up, and off they went to sign up.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

It was well past noon and bright and sunny out but it didn't matter to these two they where barely moving and awake. Their bodies were a tangled mangled lump of contrasting skin colors, that randomly hung out the comforter all over the bed. She groaned as she poked her head out from the comforter at the foot of the bed. Omg baby what did we do last night it looks like hell in here. Morgan threw the sheet off of his head and sat up too fast and flopped his head back into the pillows. They looked around the room in shock the camcorder and tripod was standing in the middle of the room pointed at the sex swing her red FMP (fuck me pumps) where on the swing and Morgan had a mouth gag around his neck! What the fuck she whispered as she sat up and tried to walk to the dresser well at least we won the contests. Her trophy had two huge tits on it and his had King of the Ding a Ling on the bottom of it in big bold letters.

The last thing I remember is being on stage getting our prizes and partying hard at the grown and sexy lounge he stated. While he sat on the side of the bed looking around she went to pee and that's when she screamed. He fell on his knees trying to run in to check on her. Derick when did I do this she yelled? Do what he asked as she made it to the bathroom to see her staring in the mirror in shock and that's when he saw it. She got her nipples pierced! She had two hot pink little barbells going through her huge pink nipples. He starts getting hard just looking at them. I like them he whispered grabbing her from behind. I just want to know when did this happen she wondered tilting her head left and right looking at them afraid to touch them. He licked the tips of his fingers and touched her nipples she in turn sucked in a quick breath. Omg they hurt but damn it felt good all the same.

I tell you what he said as he did his morning routine let order room service and watch the video that we obviously made. That's fine with me baby I kind of have a feeling that we need to lay low today is that ok with you she asked as she put some shorts and a tank on. They slowly ate breakfast and stared at the TV they where in shock she was mostly the rowdy wild one. He was the one who picked out the nipple rings! And he recorded her signing the forms to get them pierced! Wow they whispered simultaneously they were in shock. The next thing they knew she was screaming his name over and over as he fucked her over and over in the swing.

How in the hell did I wind up with the ball gag in my mouth? Who knows she said wait a minute she said as the screen went dark and in the next instant he was on the bed with his hands tied above his head and the gag in his mouth. He watching in amazement as his future wife cut the middle out of a navel orange, she cut the ends off and slid his dick through it he knew she had sex tips and tricks for days but damn what the hell he slowly he started to remember that was the only blowjob he ever had that actually felt like he was inside a woman vagina damn she was amazing. The camera had recorded him squirming and thrashing all over the bed as she brought him to the edge slurping loudly, up and down went the orange and the juice and the spit all over his head. She was in shock she always thought about that trick ever since she found it on you tube. She never thought she would have the heart to do it. The next thing they knew he was yelling from behind the gag as he shot cum all over her and the orange! She slowly removed the orange from around his relaxed dick, picked up the camera and crawled up to him she peeled the orange and slowly fed it to him as she held the camera each segment of his cum covered orange that he ate she also ate one until it was gone with that the camera shut off.

They both sat back completely silent. Neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Uhhh baby girl he stuttered out. Yes she replied could you promise me one thing? Sure baby what is it? Can you promise never stop amazing me in this lifetime or the next? I sure can promise you that baby. They laid back and enjoyed the sounds of the waves as the crashed just beyond the pool outside their balcony. Oh by the way I agree sweetie we should defiantly lay low today he said as he kissed her forehead, they smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
